AnInteresting Convo P2
by xStarsAndHeartsx
Summary: The cleaner version of AnInteresting Convo. Three-way callin just got funner. Loliver.


**A/N So this is the cleaner version of An Interesting Convo. This, as I said in the other version, was inspired by a phone conversation with my friends. Although the endings aren't the same. Although that'd be cool.**

**P.S. I'd be Miley. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hannah Montana. Oh, wait, no, I don't .**

"Hey, Lilly, hold on while I three-way Oliver."

"Mmkay."

Miley grinned as she pushed in their friend's number. A prophecy would be fulfilled tonight. Or maybe not, but that sounded cooler than saying she would get her two dorky best friends together.

After three rings, Oliver picked up.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec'. Lilly, you still there?"

"Yeps."

"Well, Oliver's here too, now."

"Oh, yay, now the party can start." _Sarcasm. Gotta love it._

"Love you too, Lils."

Miley squealed from their cuteness. She received silence. _Aw, crap. They heard her._

"Uhh….I squealed 'cause…uhhh…..the Jonas Brothers are on TV…yeahh…"

"Nick looks like a poodle."

"Lilly, that's not nice to say." Miley reprimanded.

"It's true. He looks like a freakin' poodle on crack."

Cue Oliver chuckling faintly.

"Whatever, Lilly. You're the one that hugged him."

"I thought it was Joe."

"They don't even look alike." _How the heck would Oliver know that? Guys weren't supposed to notice things like that. Unless…nahh…_

"Well, of course not, Nick looks like a poodle and Joe looks slightly normal. Except for his eyebrows."

"Joe's eyebrows creep me out." Miley added. Cue Oliver laughing again.

"Yeah, they're really hairy."

"Hey, guys, guess what! I think Haley in our homeroom was checkin' me out today."

"…"

"…"

"What? I can't participate in Jonas talk with you guys."

"…"

"Hey, let's see how much we know about each other. Oliver, what's Lilly's favorite song?"

"What's the point of this?" Lilly asked in a bored tone. There suddenly was a thump and a high-pitched yelp. "Uhh, sorry, fell off my bed."

"That was weird."

"Oliver, answer the question."

"Yeah, Oliver, what's my favorite song? Hmm?"

"Ummm…Miley, tell me the answer."

"Oliver, why the heck did you bother whispering? I can hear you."

"I know Lilly's favorite song…_everyone knows we're meant to be, fallin' in love, just you and me…blah blah blah...but it's cool 'cause we're JUST FRIENDS._"

"…"

"What, Lilly?"

"Shut up, Miley. That's not my favorite song, Oliver. Don't believe her."

"Oh, wait, I got it this time…_And_ _I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he likes to argue, born on the seventeenth, his sister's beautiful…_" Miley began spinning around her room, screaming the song off-key. "_And if you asked me if I LOVE HIM, I'D LIE_."

"_Mileyyyy…_" Did Lilly just growl?

"That's not it? OK, how about this…_if we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the BEST FRIEND that you'd FALL IN LOVE WITH, in the end…_"

"Ummm, guys?"

"Miley, you're sooo lucky we're talking on a phone and not face-to-face."

"Guys?"

"And our daddies used to…giggle….joke about the two of…giggle….us, growing up and…giggle…fallin in love…"

"Miley…"

"GUYS!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. Kill-joys. Oh, I know, Truth or Dare?"

"Don't do it, Oliver, it's a trap!"

"Hush, Lilly."

"Uhh…truth…?"

"Oh, he's a dead man."

"Lilly, be quiet. Now Oliver, you picked truth…correct?"

"Umm, I-I think…wait…what?"

Miley let out a diabolical laugh. Or at least, attempted to. Then she started coughing.

"Here's your question, Oliver. If you had to pick between dating me or Lilly, who would you choose?"

"I hate you, Miley."

"Shush, Truscott."

"Did you just call me by my last name?"

"Do I have any other choices besides you guys?"

"Nope."

"Uhh…umm…hmm…I guess…..Lilly."

"…"

"Apparently Lilly is speechless."

"Well, I guess I date her 'cause, well, I've known her longer and I know more about her. And, um, we have more in common. No offence, Miley."

"Well, offence taken, Oliver. Gosh, am I not perfect enough for you?!"

"No, I just meant that-"

"I'm kidding, Oliver. Soooo, Lilly, what do you have to say about this?"

"This…is…awkward."

"She speaks!"

"Hm."

"OK, kinda speaks. So, Lilly, if you had to choose between dating Oliver or…..Todd, who would you date?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Crap. Fine…..I'd date…Oliver. And no, Miley, don't you even think what I know you're gonna think."

"What's she gonna think?"

"Yeah, Lilly, what am I not supposed to think?"

"I said Oliver because of well, like, he said, we've known each other longer and we have more in common. And plus, Todd's an idiot."

"Oliver's an idiot, too."

"Well, yes, but with Todd, you can literally feel yourself losing brain points. Oliver idiot-ness just makes you roll your eyes."

"Nice to know my brain is slightly bigger than Todd's."

"Your welcome." Both girls chimed.

"So, Lilly, there aren't any other reasons why you chose Oliver."

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Miley, it has nothing to do with the fact that I have a crush on him!"

_DAHDAHDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

"…"

"Oh…mi…yay…"

"Ah, crap. I just can't keep quiet…"

"Oliver, do ya have anything you wanna say to Lilly?"

"Miley, don't you think you've done enough da-"

"I have a crush on you, too, Lils."

"W-What?"

"You said you liked me a few seconds ago. I…feel the same way."

"I KNEW IT!! I am a genius! I am a genius! I am a genius! Let the history books show that I, Miley Ray Stewart, am responsible for getting Lillian Rose Truscott and Oliver Oscar Oken to admit their true feelings for each other! My name shall be known by all!"

"Miley…shut up."

"No, Oliver, I will not….wait…ah! I can not believe her!"

"What?!"

"I think your girlfriend hung up on us."

"Lilly's not my-oh, hold on, there's someone at the door."

"Oliver? Who is it? Is it Lilly? Oliver! Oliver…what was that thump? Did you drop the phone? OLIVER! It's Lilly, isn't it? IT IS! OLIVER! LILLY! I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICES! COME ON, GUYS, WHAT'S GOING ON?! OMIGOD, ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT?? 'CAUSE LIKE, I CAN HEAR KISSING SOUNDS! OMIGOD! GUYS! THIS IS SO EXCITING! I'M ACTUALLY HERE FOR YOUR FIRST KISS! WELL, I'M NOT ACTUALLY THERE…I'M _HERE…_BUT STILL…! HEY, GUYS...WAIT; DID YOU GUYS HANG UP ON ME?! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!"

**Well, that was it. Basically, the same conversation, just Hannah-Montanafied. With a Loliverfied ending. **


End file.
